


Morning handsome

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, EastEnders - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: the next morning after Ben and Callum meet in the street before Ben tells Callum to go and wait for him at home
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 30





	Morning handsome

Callum woke to the sun light coming through the curtains and bens light breathing on his chest, smiling looking down at his fiancé he began to run his fingers through his hair not aware that Ben was already awake. 

Ben began to press little kisses to Callums chest before sleepily letting out “morning babe” Callum replying “morning handsome”. This was both of their favourite parts of the day waking up in bed together sharing these lazy moments before they had to deal with the outside world.

Ben began to clear his throat before adjusting his body off Callum and onto his own pillow “you know what I was saying lastnight, do you think I’m going bald?” He says with a sad look on his face.

Callum looks at him very confused, “because stas made a joke saying I’m gonna end up like me dad”. Callum can’t help but chuckle “Ben you’re not going bald you have an amazing head of hair” “that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna go bald in the future though does it”. Callum runs his hand through Bens hair, his fluffy quite long hair Ben definitely isn’t going bald anytime soon with this head of hair. “Listen you haven’t got to worry about that okay? Not any time soon anyway” he offers a smile while ruffling the hair around his hand, “yeah yeah okay” Ben replies before pressing a tender kiss to Callums lips letting out a tiny moan as he does every morning kiss after being deprived of Callums lips while he was asleep.


End file.
